


Wrap up your questions, keep them down; let the water lead us home

by sushiprecotto_chan



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bigender Valjean (?), Confused Javert, Existential Crisis, FTM Javert, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Valjean (?), M/M, Reincarnation, fem!Jean Valjean
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiprecotto_chan/pseuds/sushiprecotto_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>L'anatomia del soggetto che una volta si chiamava Jean Valjean era nella vita successiva composta da elementi ben diversi da quegli ingredienti che avevano caratterizzato la sua precedente esistenza.</i><br/>La storia di Agathe, una volta Jean Valjean, e i passi che la portarono a ritrovare l’ispettore Javert.<br/>[Reincarnation AU, Valvert; legata alla storia "When we stopped, it didn’t stop the rain", ma non è necessario leggerla per capire questa fanfiction]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrap up your questions, keep them down; let the water lead us home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [macosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/macosa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When we stopped, it didn't stop the rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336416) by [sushiprecotto_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiprecotto_chan/pseuds/sushiprecotto_chan). 



> **Fandom:** I Miserabili (romanzo, 1862)  
>  **Conteggio parole:** 2600 (fdp)  
>  **Disclaimer:** I personaggi di Jean Valjean e Javert sono di proprietà di zio Hugo, quel gran malato di descrizioni architettoniche e di fogne – nonché di sesso, uhm uhm –, dunque io non posseggo nulla. Agathe e Georgette (le reincarnazioni di Valjean e Javert) sono una mia costruzione mentale.  
>  **Warnings:** Reincarnation AU, fem!Valjean, genderfluid!Valjean, bigender!Valjean, FTM!Javert, slash, vari traumi dati dall’essere nati una seconda volta e saperlo  
>  **Note:** 1\. Scritta per il [Sillabario 2](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/88902.html) @ maridichallenge e per un prompt di flat_what.  
> 2\. Nella storia, le reincarnazioni di Valjean e Javert si chiamano rispettivamente Agathe Fournier e Georgette Xavier.  
> 3\. Scritta con written kitten <3  
>  **Note autrice:** è un racconto introspettivo. Interamente introspettivo. Ci sono pochissimi dialoghi. Siete avvertiti.  
>  Penso che dopo questa storia ne seguirà un’altra molto più simile a un sequel della prima che ho scritto. Forse.  
> L’ho scritta per un prompt datomi da [flat_what](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=685418), che voleva una seconda parte della Reincarnation AU. (La prima parte la trovate _**[qui](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3023054&i=1)**_ , ed è dal punto di vista di Javert.) La storia è stata scritta per il Sillabario 2 di @ maridichallenge, che ha reso la fanfiction con zero dialoghi e un bel po’ di ripetizioni – suppongo – ;_;  
> La challenge prevedeva di scrivere una storia o una raccolta divisa in 26 parti, ognuna delle quali usando un prompt per ogni lettera dell'alfabeto (tutto questo andando in ordine). Inoltre, ognuna delle parti doveva essere della stessa lunghezza. Io ho scelto di farle di 100 parole.  
> 

A – Anatomia  
L'anatomia del soggetto che una volta si chiamava Jean Valjean era nella vita successiva composta da elementi ben diversi da quegli ingredienti che avevano caratterizzato la sua precedente esistenza.  
Se fin prima il primo periodo passato in carcere, 24601 era rimasto vergine di tutto, d'amicizie, d'amanti e d'affetto, la giovinezza di Agathe aveva seguito un percorso più roseo. L'inselvatichirsi dell'anima e l'abitudine del corpo a prendere le botte della vita non avevano toccato l'adolescenza della ragazzina, se non per una caratteristica propensione ad aspettarsi sempre il peggio. Agathe aveva ereditato da Valjean un sonno leggero e un'esser pronta a tutto.  
   
  
B – Bambini  
Ogni tanto le capitava di svegliarsi di soprassalto nel bel mezzo della notte, e d'aver l'istinto di prendere le proprie cose e fuggire. Ciò che le veniva naturale subito dopo essersi asciugata il sudore dalla fronte era di correre fuori dalla propria stanza per inseguire il suono di bambini piangenti che le pareva di aver sentito distintamente durante il sonno, o comunque di andare a controllare che qualcun altro che stava in un'altra camera stesse bene. La sola certezza che aveva è che ci fosse qualcuno, nella propria casa, più piccolo di lei e che fosse sua responsabilità. Aspettava, cauta.  
   
  
C – Chiarezza  
A quel punto tendeva l'orecchio e si costringeva ad attendere. Infine emetteva lunghi respiri e riusciva a ricordarsi di non avere nessun fratello, nessun nipote, e di certo nessun figlio.  
La famiglia di Agathe le voleva bene, e non seppe di queste stranezze fino a che non fu lei stessa a provare a parlarne. A quel tempo le era già successo più e più volte di ricordare i propri sogni, popolati da uomini alti che la inseguivano per strade buie e sconosciute. La decisione di chiedere consiglio ai propri genitori, di fidarsi di loro, fu una scelta chiara e ponderata.  
  
   
D – Dubbio  
Era figlia di due membri della piccola borghesia della periferia di Clermont-Ferrand, quel tipo di persone che non mancavano mai di andare in vacanza ad Antibes ogni estate, con lo scopo di far poi visita alla caotica Cannes. Aveva una nonna italiana che aveva visto più o meno tre volte nella vita e i nonni paterni che vivevano ad un passo da casa. A scuola si trovava bene, ma quasi non aveva amici. Le capitava di ritrovarsi a zoppicare, per poi ricordarsi di non avere nessun problema alla gamba e ricominciare a camminare correttamente. Dubitava spesso di quello che faceva.  
  
   
E – Evangelisti  
I suoi genitori l'amavano, ma non avevano capito quello che la figlia aveva tentato di raccontargli, e per sicurezza le fecero fare degli esami medici. Agathe aveva loro confidato anche che ogni tanto sentiva delle cicatrici sulla schiena, ma ogni volta che la controllavano non c'era altro da vedere che qualche brufolo adolescenziale. Dopo cinque anni di sincerità con i suoi parenti, Agathe aveva capito che era meglio tacere, e così i coniugi Fournier-Lacredda si erano via via sempre più rassicurati. Agathe era stata lasciata da sola, a ricordare in pace. Fu allora che le capitò di conoscere l'ordine evangelista.  
  
   
F – Fantine  
A Clermont le chiese evengeliche non mancavano, e pregare l'aiutava. C'erano le normali orazioni, quelle che la rassicuravano ma che la facevano rimanere ben ancorata a terra, e poi a volte c'erano intensi momenti di preghiera che potevano durare anche tutta la notte o solo un paio d'ore, in cui s'immergeva completamente in se stessa e riusciva davvero a toccare con mano la vita che era stata di Jean Valjean. A quattordici anni ricordò un nome: Fantine. E pochi mesi dopo riuscirono a tornarle alla mente tutti gli altri, compreso il suo. Pensava spesso a Fantine, le provocava sentimenti contrastanti.  
  
   
G – Generazione  
Da una parte quella creatura sdentata dei suoi ricordi, la cui vita era stata tutta protesa nell'amore per la figlia che anche lei aveva amato, le dava forza per proseguire le sue giornate continuando a mantenere le fila di questa doppia esistenza, la sosteneva nei momenti in cui non voleva più ricordarsi di Valjean; dall'altra, provava pietà per lei e si chiedeva cosa le avrebbe portato questa vita, se in quella precedente entrambi avevano passato così tante fatiche.  
Convivere con il ricordo della propria vita precedente era come sentirsi continuamente di una diversa generazione. Si sentiva spesso lontana da tutti.  
  
   
H – Henri  
Non chiedeva nulla per sé da altre persone e il numero di volte in cui con gioia faceva la carità, non vista, ai poveri era d'ugual numero di quelle in cui la si sorprendeva con un'espressione rabbuiata e una luce terribile negli occhi. Tuttavia non portava con sé solo la storia e il carattere di Valjean, e per sua fortuna l'essere nata in un ambiente in cui l'affetto nei suoi confronti non le venisse negato o nascosto aveva provocato nella personalità già scoppiettante di Agathe una certa predisposizione a fidarsi di più a prendere rischi. Henri arrivò al momento giusto.  
  
   
I – Ieri  
Sebbene Valjean avesse vissuto in perfetta castità, Agathe scoprì che non c'era nulla di male ad ascoltare il proprio corpo, e per un paio d'anni si divertì a esplorarlo insieme a un ragazzo con cui si era trovata a suo agio, con cui non si fidanzò mai. Henri la faceva ridere, e per un periodo abbastanza lungo di tempo le sembrò quasi come se Valjean fosse lontano mille miglia. Quando Henri la lasciò, però, si ritrovò in mano una solitudine che non aveva mai provato prima. Cominciò a cercare nella folla volti, conosciuti in un "ieri" di una vita fa.  
  
   
J – Jean Valjean  
Aveva cambiato così tante identità, nella sua precedente esistenza, che ritrovarsi ancora una volta a decidere chi essere, se Jean Valjean o una personalità che si era costruita successivamente, era quasi ironico.  
Non aveva mai avuto problemi col sentirsi Agathe, e se c'era qualcosa di scomodo nel far convivere Jean e Agathe era dalla parte di Valjean, e non in quella della piccola Fournier. La questione dell'identità di genere non la turbava troppo, perché si sentiva perfettamente sia ragazza che uomo. Quello che la preoccupava era non capire mai realmente chi fosse. La sua anima era costantemente divisa in due.  
  
   
K – Karma  
Era una diversa partizione rispetto a quella che aveva vissuto come Valjean. Non si trattava più di due istinti che si combattevano, com'erano stati quello selvatico di scappare contrastato dall'altro istinto, che più di ogni altra cosa preferiva salvarsi l'anima.  
Ogni tanto si ritrovava ad essere paranoica. Rivedeva nelle sue azioni o in certi suoi atteggiamenti caratteristiche di Valjean o il carattere di Agathe, e si domandava seriamente chi lei fosse tra i due, e quanto avere nella mente i ricordi di entrambi avesse condizionato la sua vita. Passò i suoi diciassette anni a domandarsi cosa volesse da lei Dio.  
  
   
L – Longevità  
Fu in quel periodo che Agathe cominciò a domandarsi quanto a lungo sarebbe vissuta. Non le aveva mai dato troppo fastidio l'idea di morire, perché era sempre stata troppo occupata a domandarsi perché Dio l'avesse fatta vivere una seconda volta, ma la questione era diventata personale quando aveva realizzato che probabilmente c'erano altri come lei, nel mondo, e che forse Cosette era tra questi. E se la sua bambina fosse stata, in quel momento, in un corpo di un vecchio che stava per andarsene? E se non fosse ancora nata? Come avrebbe fatto a ritrovarla, a contattarla in qualche modo?  
  
   
M – Madrepatria  
Quando compì diciotto anni e finì il liceo, partì immediatamente per Parigi, lasciando Clermont e i parenti con la promessa di tornare ogni mese. Diede i suoi esami alla Sorbonne senza l'ambizione di trovare un posto di lavoro prestigioso subito dopo. Le capitò qualche amante, ragazze e ragazzi, ma nessuno dei quali con cui condividere più che una simpatia o un'amicizia. Cominciò ad avere degli amici e si cercò un lavoro.  
Viveva con la speranza che Cosette, se era nuovamente in vita e se si ricordava di lui, decidesse di tornare a Parigi, dove avevano vissuto insieme per così tanto.  
  
   
N – Nomi  
Interrogava spesso Dio sul perché della sua condizione. Passò anni di sconforto, convivendo con il pensiero d'essere sola al mondo, e che non avrebbe mai più rivisto sua figlia. Aveva messo degli annunci su internet, facendo passare la ricerca di "Euphrasie Cosette Fauchelevent" come una richiesta d'aiuto per trovare una normale persona scomparsa. Ogni giovedì appendeva gli stessi annunci in giro per la città. Ne aveva fatti alcuni anche per Fantine e pochi altri. Alla fine della giornata, rimaneva da sola con in mano solo una manciata di nomi che non significavano nulla per nessun altro che non fosse lei.  
  
   
O – Occasione  
Era convinta che la sua seconda vita fosse un'occasione che Dio le aveva donato, ma a volte credere di poter avere la possibilità di ritrovare qualcuno come lei era difficile.  
Dopo la laurea, cercò un lavoro che le potesse piacere, sempre a Parigi, e si ritrovò davanti a un vecchio negozio di fiori non lontano da Montmatre. I proprietari erano decisi a vendere e, visto che Agathe non poteva permettersi il costo dell'intero stabile e di tutti i permessi che avrebbe dovuto richiedere, lasciò la camera che aveva preso in affitto e si trasferì nel piccolo monolocale sopra al negozio.  
  
   
P – Possibile  
Chiese i soldi ai suoi genitori e sbrigò la burocrazia man mano, rimodernando ben poco al principio la struttura della fioristeria. La spesa fu comunque cospicua. Nella sua precedente vita aveva costruito piccole imprese e fatto rifiorire una città – contribuendo così ad aiutare anche quelle vicine. Si affidò quindi all'istinto per gli affari di Jean, cercando di mettere da parte il più possibile le preoccupazioni di Agathe. Imparare nuovamente a curare delle piante la fece sentire sempre più vicina alla sua vita precedente. Amava quel lavoro, amava mettere le mani nella terra. Sentirsi nuovamente Fauchelevent faceva sembrare tutto possibile.  
  
   
Q – Qualcuno  
Chiamò quindi il negozio come il cognome che aveva preso al tempo in cui era un giardiniere, fiduciosa che Cosette, un giorno, vedesse l'insegna e capisse.  
Gli orari di lavoro si trasformarono quindi in momenti di speranza e di quieta attesa. Il vicinato e i clienti cominciarono a chiamarla Mademoiselle Agathe, nella stessa modalità in cui i cittadini di Montreuil una volta l'avevano battezzato Papà Madeleine.  
Ma, di tutti i clienti affezionati che le capitavano in negozio, mai nessuno sembrava un’anima che lei avesse conosciuto come Jean Valjean. Fu solo nei suoi ventisei anni che entrò un vero _Qualcuno._  
  
   
R – Reduci  
Appena i suoi occhi si fissarono in quelli di lui, seppe chi si trovava davanti. Javert era in un corpo di donna, ma conservava ancora le spalle diritte, un mento sporgente e una certa rigidità nel modo di porsi. Aveva addosso una divisa.  
«Ispettore» Dopo che ebbe pronunciata questa parola, non riuscì a fermarsi a ripeterla ancora e ancora.  
Javert aveva gli occhi stanchi e un'aria da chi era reduce da una storia lunga e travagliata. Agathe provò immediatamente una forte pietà per quell'uomo, una volta un suo vecchio incubo. Fu sorpresa del fatto che dentro di lei Valjean era felice.  
  
   
S – Sì  
Era possibile gioire con così tanta forza al ritrovarsi davanti una persona che aveva portato così tante volte il suo cuore a stringersi in una morsa angosciosa? Eppure quella gioia non pareva volersene andare via facilmente. Non aveva mai voluto male a Javert. Una parte di sé lo comprendeva e lo rispettava. L'altra… non sapeva che miscuglio di sentimenti covavano nell'altra, ma se l'istinto le diceva di seguire la prima, non ci poteva essere nulla di male.  
Quando, alla fine, Javert le chiese se poteva tornare a farle visita, nella mente di Agathe si accese un inaspettato e prepotente Sì.  
  
   
T – Tenerezza  
«Pensate davvero di poter ritrovare la vostra protetta?» Le chiedeva l'Ispettore, alla fine di ogni loro incontro. Quando lo faceva, di solito una delle sue mani era impegnata a torturare un lembo di una sua camicia o della tovaglia che si trovava davanti a loro.  
«Sì, ne sono certo» Rispondeva sempre Agathe, con un sorriso. Quando parlava con Javert, le veniva naturale rivolgersi a se stessa al maschile. Lasciar uscire fuori Valjean era liberatorio e facile. Scoprire sempre di più della vita e del carattere di Javert, invece, era per lei complicato. Perché si stava affezionando a lui molto velocemente.  
  
   
U – Uniforme  
Abituarsi alla sua presenza le sembrava qualcosa di pericoloso e che eppure non riusciva a fermare. La conversazione era sempre gradevole con Javert, soprattutto perché non si trattava più della versione dura e impietosa che aveva conosciuto, ma dello stesso uomo intelligente senza più tanta severità. Da ragazza, Javert doveva essere stato in un certo senso anche grazioso, ma per Agathe non c'era dubbio sul fatto che chi si trovasse davanti ora fosse un maschio, e di più: che fosse Javert. Ai loro incontri l'ispettore non veniva mai in uniforme, così come non si portava mai dietro il vecchio Javert.  
  
   
V – Verità  
Non era sua intenzione imporre la propria compagnia al suo vecchio nemico, anche perché non aveva idea di cosa ora lui potesse pensare di lei, così attendeva sempre che fosse Javert a chiederle quando si sarebbero rivisti.  
Successe, un giorno, che Javert arrivò al loro appuntamento con gli occhi stanchi e la solita espressione dura in volto spezzata a metà.  
Agathe gli offrì un tè, mentre Valjean, dentro di lei, scalciava per portarla a fare domande al suo vecchio nemico.  
«Valjean,» Le chiese infine lui. «Perché mi frequenti?»  
E Agathe capì quale fosse la verità sull'ispettore: Javert si sentiva solo.  
  
   
W – Why  
Spesso si era chiesta cosa passasse nella mente dell'altro, e come fosse la sua seconda vita. Le aveva raccontato qualcosa, era vero, ma la sua riservatezza aveva poche falle. Quella era la prima volta che Javert le si mostrava.  
«Mi fa piacere la tua compagnia» Gli rispose prontamente. Non era stato facile abituarsi a questo nuovo Javert, era vero, ma proprio perché si trattava di un'altra vita, un'altra occasione, forse era stato più facile provare a dimenticare.  
«Ti diedi la caccia a lungo. Ti ho causato dolore» L'espressione di Javert era estremamente corrucciata, severa come quella di un giudice indispettito.  
  
   
X – Xavier Georgette  
Nelle occasioni successive, ad Agathe sembrò che l'ispettore si fosse concesso di aprirsi di più. Nei suoi occhi sembrava esserci sempre una muta richiesta – di perdono, di considerazione, di ascolto, non lo sapeva – e ci misero un po', ma dopo mesi di confidenze, cominciarono ad arrivare sprazzi di contatto fisico. Javert le toccava leggermente il braccio ogni volta che si salutavano, e ogni tanto le loro mani si sfioravano sul tavolo attorno al quale erano seduti, ed entrambi sceglievano di lasciarle lì.  
Cominciò anche a raccontarle di Georgette Xavier, com'era stata la sua vita e com'era tornato Javert.  
  
   
Y – Yogurt  
«Non avrei mai dovuto recarti disturbo»  
«Nessun disturbo, affatto» gli disse Agathe, cominciando a preparare la colazione. Controllò nel frigo: era – come sempre – pressoché vuoto, ma rimaneva uno yogurt. Forse quello e un caffè con biscotti sarebbero bastati a Javert. L'altro continuava a stirarsi con le mani i pantaloni del pigiama, lo sguardo in basso.  
La notte prima avevano parlato fino a far scivolare tra le loro dita l'orario della chiusura della metro. Javert era l'unica persona nella vita di Agathe a poter capire fino in fondo cosa significasse essere Agathe, ora, ed essere stata Valjean, una volta.  
  
   
Z – Zero  
Dovettero lasciarsi, a un certo punto della mattina.  
Quando furono sul punto di dirsi arrivederci, però, il corpo di Agathe fece un passo in avanti verso quello dell'altro, facendo quasi aderire i loro corpi. Javert trattenne il respiro. Essendosi assicurata che per l'altro andasse bene, s'immise ancora un po' nel suo spazio personale, alzandosi in modo che il suo viso fosse a un fiato da quello dell'altro. Cercò di ascoltarsi a fondo per cercare una parte di sé che non voleva fare un ulteriore passo, ma ne trovò zero. Aspettò che fosse Javert a decidere se baciarla. Lui lo fece.


End file.
